Shards of Darkness
by bubbles1116
Summary: They were sent to the Idris Institue for one reason: to get better. Alec was beaten, Isabelle suffers depression, Clary was molested, Simon had a drug problem, Magnus' father tried to drown him, and Jace found his mother, dead. It is supposed to be a place where people get better, but sometimes good things can tear you down. Clace, Malec, Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

Clary

We were all sent here for a reason. It's not like you could casually walk in and say 'Hey, I think I might be having a mental breakdown. Where's my room?'  
It just doesn't work like that, you have to be issued out here. Which basically means that you have to be crazy and mentally unstable.

Which is exactly why I'm here; why we're all here.

Idris is a new start for people like me. The Idris Institute is where we were all sent, for some of us it is the only home we'll ever know. Others, its just a reminder of what we had lost.

Of our small little group, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood arrived first. Alec was 12 and Isabelle had just turned 10. They grew up in a wealthy home, living in a mansion and getting everything they wanted. They both had looks most people would kill for. Alec has the best blue eyes, and dark hair. Isabelle inherited the same dark hair, but has grey eyes. Unlike what I thought when I first heard the story, their lives were far from perfect.

At a young age, Alec knew that he was not like the other boys. Alec was always afraid to come out and tell his parents that he was gay. I mean, what boy actually knows when he's twelve? He was in denial for two years before he confided in Isabelle, who was more than supportive. So when he finally got the courage to tell his parents, their reactions were just what he expected and more. They had a fit. They grounded him, his dad told him he better get the disease out of him before he ruins the family name, and his mother cried for days. It was horrible.

Isabelle, who had a bit more nerve than Alec at the time, stood up for her big brother, telling her parents that it is how he feels, and that if a nine-year old could accept it, than a pair of forty-year olds could.

That made then _really _lose it. They started physically and verbally abusing Alec, Isabelle, and their little brother Max. He was only about two or three years old. The fighting got out of hand, and it tore the family apart. One day, Isabelle accidentally broke a plate in the kitchen and her mother went ballistic. She screamed at Isabelle, and then the situation brought back Alec's sexuality.

Maryse, their mother, told Isabelle that she was being a failure to God for standing up for someone like Alec and that she and him better get ready to go to hell. When her father joined in, he gave Isabelle a hard slap to the face after fighting for hours. Alec intervened, trying to help his little sister, and tried to fight his dad off. His dad continuously punched him and kicked him until he was unconscious, leaving a screaming Isabelle to take care of him. Then, little Max decided he wanted to protect his 'Iswy' so he ran towards his father and started kicking his father. That is when Robert, their father, kicked Max till he was on the floor and hit his head on the wall. Isabelle swears she heard his skull crack.

The neighbors, who heard the commotion called the cops and they soon came and arrested Rob and Maryse. Isabelle, Alec, and Max were taken to the hospital where Alec and Isabelle got stitched up. Max, however, had permanent brain damage and died three days after the event took place. Isabelle and Alec were brought to Idris, instead of an orphanage, and have been here ever since.

Jace Wayland came after them. Jace grew up without a father. He abandoned Jace and his mother when Jace was two. His mother was not a great mother. Sure, she loved Jace, but she was never there. She suffered from severe depression and was very suicidal. When Jace was five, she tried hanging herself and Jace found her and got the neighbors to call the ambulance before she passed. Once she was released, she tried her best to pull herself together for Jace, but as he grew, he started to look more like father, which caused Celine, to slip back into her depression. When Jace was at school when he was 11, she slit her wrist in the bathtub and drowned herself.

Jace found her and called the hospital. He was took into a foster care before being taken to Idris. He's a very reserved person, only Alec and Isabelle _really _know a lot about him. I mean, sure we hang out in a group, but I don't think we've had one conversation that was saying 'Happy Birthday' or 'Good Morning'.

I came a few years after Jace did. I never met my father, like Jace. But, unlike him, my mother didn't miss my father. Or at least she never showed it. My older brother, Jonathan, Mom, and I were so close. We used to make tents out of sheets near the fireplace and roast marshmallows. We were a happy family that lived in a crappy New York apartment, living off of my mother's paintings. Then, when I was 13 and Jonathan was 15 he started...touching me. Not in a friendly way, though. He always told me how much he loved me and how pretty I was. I thought it was just a brotherly way of saying I was pretty, but one day, when my mom was gone, he came into my room and molested me.

I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell my mom, because I was afraid of what Jonathan would do. He did it for months, until finally my mom heard me screaming when she came home early. She was mortified. She got Jonathan away from me and started crying. She called the cops and they took Jonathan away. She didn't talk to me for months. She just spent her time painting and crying. I didn't know who to talk to, she wouldn't take me to a therapist or anything! So, after months of being ignored, I ran away and found Idris.

Simon and Magnus came around the same time as each other. They got there about a year after I did. Simon easily became my best friend. He was so nerdy and funny. He was happy all the time and made us all forget about our problems. But that doesn't mean he didn't have any problems himself. He grew up in the most normal atmosphere that its almost hard to believe that he's even here in the first place. His mother, though, was always pushing Simon to do better, even if he was already doing great. If he got an A- on a test, she told him he should've gotten an A+. If he got 2nd in his class, she'd be disappointed he didn't get 1st.

This led to Simon getting into drugs and alcohol and partying and everything I never would have thought he would have been through. He'd play Golden Boy at home, and then he'd break into his father's liquor cabinet and drink all of his troubles away. Unfortunately, he had one too many drinks and ended up passed out on his bed. His mother found him and, instead of helping him, started yelling at his dad about him. He nearly died from alcohol poisoning, but luckily his sister got him to the hospital in time. Rebecca was underage and was not able to take care of him, so they were both sent to Idris.

Magnus is a whole different story. He only lived with his father, his mother and father divorced and she had a new family to take care of, and his father was rather...superstitious. He believed in demons and angels and Greek mythology and basically everything that is fake. Magnus loved to prank his father, so one Halloween he decided to dress up as a demon and scare him. He got fake contacts, ones that look like a cats eyes, and waited until his dad was going for a swim.

He got in the water and jumped out in front of him. Magnus' dad lost it. He started screaming 'DEMON' and grabbed Magnus by the head and started drowning him. He tried to fight back, but his dad had to have held him under for at least over a minute. He managed to kick his father off. He took off the contacts and screamed at his father that it was him. His dad still didn't believe him. He believed that his son was a demon and called for social services. They got Magnus away from his home and then gave him a choice; orphanage or Idris. He chose Idris.

And that is us. The six of us are the closest in the house. We've all come from different backgrounds and we all have different stories, but in the end we're all there for each other. Our lives have been totally the same for that past few years, nothing terrible is happening to us. We're all learning to deal with our selves.

That was until we grew up, became teenagers. Thats when everything changes.

* * *

**Hi! So, I've had this idea in my head so I decided to write it! If you like it, review and favorite and follow! It would totally mean the world to me!**

**Also, should I add Maia and Jordan into the story?  
Also, these are the couples:**

**Simon/Isabelle  
Jace/Clary  
Magnus/Alec**

**So review if you like it! Thanks for reading! xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of you that reviewed and favorited and followed! It means the world to me! I really hope you enjoy the chapter and review it! And, you can also give me ideas on what you want to happen in the story!**

* * *

Simon

I ignore the screaming every night. I don't know what I can do, they won't listen to me. I can't exactly say it gets better because, we all know it doesn't.

All I can do is close my eyes and plug my ears so I don't have to listen to the heart breaking noise of Isabelle screaming. She likes to pretend it doesn't happen, or that we can't hear her when we see her. But her room is on the other side of the wall, and I can hear her when she screams and cries and begs for Alec or Max.

I hate that someone has made her this way. I hate that she relives the day her baby brother died in her mind because she was the only one who saw her dad do kill him.

She's screaming tonight, it happens when the memories get too terrible. She's screaming, and crying, and calling out for Alec. I get up from the bed and walk over to the door, I open it as Alec comes running to his sister's room. He looks up at me before he opens the door. We don't say anything because really, there is nothing to say. We're all worried about her. She's gotten worse every year, and none of us know how to help her.

Alec goes in and shuts the door. And then after a few minutes, its over. And all I hear are their low whispers.

I don't go to bed after her panic attack, I never can. They only happen every few weeks or months, but when they do, it shakes me up. I remember that we're not normal. None of us can ever live normal lives because of our horrible parents. Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Magnus, even Jace don't deserve this.

I stay up and try to keep myself busy until the morning. We have to go back to school in a few weeks and we're all panicking. School is hard for us because, no one knows the real us. They don't know we all are basically crazy, that one thing could push us over the edge. Our teachers are horrible, they tell us not to stress out, but then give us piles of homework and say that we have a test the next day on dolphins. Or, thats how it feels.

Alec and Magnus are seniors this year. Clary, Isabelle, Jace and I are juniors. Tessa Gray, the woman who runs the house along with her boyfriend, William Herondale, makes sure we have almost all of the same classes together. As long as I'm with Clary, then I'll be fine. She makes sure I don't go to any parties, or sneak out, or try and get another fake ID.

She's my anchor to humanity and I can't live without her. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her, but she doesn't think of me like that. I don't think she wants to think of anyone like that, because of what her brother did to her.

Its disgusting that he hurt someone as sweet as Clary. I hope he's rotting in jail somewhere far away so he can never be near her again.

I shake my head to clear all the bad thoughts. Tessa said whenever we start having dark thoughts to distract yourself. I got up and pulled on a sweat shirt. Being near Isabelle would not help me right now.  
I quietly walked out of my room, careful not to slam the door and walked to Clary's room. I pull her door open and walk over to her. Her red hair is in all different directions and she's sprawled out across her whole bed. She had a frown on her face, something we've all come to notice.

Unlike Isabelle, Clary sleeps silently through her nightmares. Sometimes I think thats worse than screaming. I shook her gently, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me for disturbing her sleep.

She shot awake, looking terrified and moved herself away from me, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Clary, its me!" I whispered.

She took her hand away from her mouth and took deep breaths. "Simon! I'm so sorry, I, uh, I was just having a bad dream" She said, scooting closer to me. "Sorry" She said.  
I shook my head, "I forgot that it, uh, never mind. Sorry for waking you" It never occurred to me that she might've seen her brother for a second. God, I feel terrible.

She wiped her the sleep away from her eyes and yawned, "So what did you need?"  
I shrugged, "Isabelle had an episode and I...I didn't want to hear that" She nodded understandingly, we all hated when the past was brought up.  
Clary looked at the clock and laughed, "6 AM. Izzy has great timing, doesn't she?" We both smile at that, but I knew she didn't mean it to be a joke.

"Want to go watch Star Wars?" She asked, a grin on her face. SEE! This is what makes her perfect for me! What other girl would consider watching Star Wars a 6 AM after our friend had a traumatic screaming episode, with a guy who had one to many drinks one time?

Clary is the only one and if anyone denies this than they are liars. "What do you think?" I asked as we hoped off the bed and tip toed down stairs. When we got downstairs, Clary put in The Empire Strikes Back, the best one of the whole series. We sat close together and she rested her head on my shoulder. If we were normal teenaged, I might've made a move by now, but I want to respect those boundaries she has up. I'd rather be just her friend than nothing at all.

"I love you" Princess Leia said. "I know" I always hoped that I would get to say that. I always wanted Clary to 'I love you' and I would get to be Han Solo and say 'I know'. Except, maybe I wouldn't get frozen and sent to Jabba the Hutt.

* * *

Isabelle  


I felt embarrassed, once again, after another one of my screaming fits. But the dream was so _real. _It was like I was reliving Max's death over and over again.

I could see my dad lifting his foot, slamming it against my baby brother's head and watching as his head hit the floor. The crack of the skull. The life leave his eyes.

I closed my eyes and gripped my sheets, unable to take the torture anymore. I wiped the tears away from my face and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw there was tear stains going down my cheeks. I had big bags under my eyes. Nothing concealer and mascara couldn't fix.

I got myself presentable and then walked over to my dresser and saw the little toy soldier Max would always carry around. I shook my head. No thinking about Max today. Just get through today and then you can think about Max later. I walked out the door and saw Magnus also leaving his room that he shared with Jace and Alec.

"Morning banshee" Magnus said, calling be by the nickname he gave me when he first heard me screaming. It didn't offend me, but after awhile it got annoying.  
I rolled my eyes, "Morning _warlock_"

This time, Magnus rolled his eyes at me. "Why were you screaming last night? Lost your favorite pair of shoes" I smiled sarcastically at Magnus. This is what I loved about him, he didn't treat me like something that was about to be broken. He wasn't afraid to joke about things, which is what I need! I don't need to be treated like I'm a little girl.

"No, I had a dream that you took up stripping as a career, and trust me, it was a frightening sight" We walked downstairs and saw Clary and Simon cuddling by the couch. Clary was leaning her head against his shoulder, and I sighed in my head. Clary was so oblivious sometimes, he was obviously in love her, but she was either to blind to see it or she wanted to lead him on.

"Poor guy, he's never getting our of the friend zone, is he?" I shook my head, and waved at Tessa who just came into the room. She worked at a Walmart a few blocks away to help get some extra money for the house. She was holding Emma, a 9 month old baby who's parents died in a car crash. She's the cutest thing ever, but I feel terrible for her. She'll never know her parents. I wish I didn't know mine.

"Did you sleep alright?" Tessa asked, putting Emma down in a high chair. "I'm surprised you didn't hear her screaming from Walmart" Magnus said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as Tessa gave Magnus a glare.

"Alec was there. Everything is fine" She smiled at me sympathetically and then started making coffee. "Have any of you seem Jace?" Alec asked, walking into the kitchen.  
"Its only 7 in the morning. Where could he be? Hiding under the bed?" Magnus asked. Jace had a tendency to sneak off at random times.

Usually he'd be back within a few hours. "He's probably just at Pandemonium. He'll be back." I said waving it off. Jace did things like this, he liked the attention.  
"That boy is going to be the death of me" Tessa sighed, sipping her coffee.  
As people started waking up, Magnus, Alec, and I slowly moved to Clary and Simon who were watching Spongebob. "Have you guys seen, Jace?" Alec asked.

"Jace? Blonde hair, wears black all the time, is unusually pessimistic? That Jace? Nope, haven't seen him" Simon said. I rolled my eyes at him, Jace wasn't that terrible, once you get to know him. Well, he won't let anyone get to know him, so that's problematic.  
But still, he's been through a lot. I feel like he's the only person I can talk to, besides Alec, about Max's death because he experienced something similar. He found his mother dead, I saw my brother die.

I closed my eyes and counted in my head. _1, 2, 3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. _I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.  
"He's probably at Pandemonium" Clary said, not taking her eyes off the TV. "He's always there"  
"Thats what I said! But _someone_ keeps bringing it up!" I said, looking towards my brother. He glared at me, "I was just wondering! He could be out dealing drugs for all we know!"

Alec can be a little over dramatic sometimes, mostly when it comes to Jace or me. "Don't be ridiculous," Magnus said, "He's not dealing drugs, he's probably just out becoming a male prostitute"_  
_

I laughed a little, although I could swear I saw Simon stiffen when 'drugs' were involved.  
I shrugged, must've been my imagination.

Some of the little kids started coming into the living room, and decided they wanted to 'sit with the big kids'.  
Luke, an 8-year-old that arrived a couple of months ago due to his mother and father letting people pay them to molest him ("We're on a low-budget!" They would say), sat on my lap.  
I stiffened a bit, he looked exactly like Max, I couldn't be around him for a long period. He had the same black hair, gray eyes, and he even wore glasses.

Max wasn't old enough to wear glasses when he died, but it was obvious he was going to need them cause he was always running into walls because he couldn't see what was in front of him.  
But, I put on a smile and let the mini Max sit on me. Maybe he could be my new baby brother.

"Tessa!" Will yelled. "Can you come here for a minute?" Tessa walked into the other room, to see what Will wanted. He tended to get his foot stuck in the banister at the stairs. He's such a little kid.

We continued watching Spongebob until Tessa came in, looking pale and scared. "Umm, Alec, Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Magnus, could you come with me?" She said, her voice getting higher with each word. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"I'll be right back, bud" I whispered to Luke as he got off my lap. I followed everyone into the entrance room and saw Will talking to a police officer and a paramedic. "Whats going on?" Alec asked.

"Okay, don't worry too much. Everything will be fine. Just, remember that." Will said, a solemn look on his face. Then I started to worry. Will never looked this serious.  
"Its about Jace," Tessa started, "He's at Pandemonium. He's always there" Alec said, sounding like he's trying to convince himself, rather than Tessa.

Tessa shook her head, "Yes, he was at Pandemonium, but he was found in the bathroom...," She paused to wipe away the tears in her eyes, "With his wrist slit. It looked like he was trying to commit suicide, like his mother."

We all gasped. Jace? Jace Wayland? The guy who was so sure of himself that no body could tear down his self confidence? The guy that always said how he hated his mother for putting him through all of this, the guy who said his biggest fear was death. That guy could not have tried to commit suicide!

"He's , he's not d-" I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth, "He didn't really," I couldn't say anything. "You said trying to commit suicide, that means he's alive, right?" Simon asked.  
Tessa nodded, "He's at the hospital, he isn't allowed to have visitors for a few days, because the doctors want to figure out what triggered it. And, only family is being admitted at this time. So, until we get the okay..."

"WHAT!" We all yelled, "He doesn't have any family! We're all he's got!" Clary cried. "He'd want us there. I know he would. Even Simon" Alec said, making Simon yell, "Hey!"

"He won't have no one because, I'll be allowed to see him!" Will yelled, catching all of our attention. I was confused, if we weren't allowed there, than why would Will? He was as much his family as us!

"There is something I haven't told you guys, or Jace for that matter" Will sighed, "We may share more things that our fear of ducks." He paused for a moment, making me go nuts. "Just spit it out!" I yelled.

He sighed, "He may also be my nephew"

* * *

**Oooohhhhhh cliff hanger! Hahaha no I'm just kidding its not that exciting.**

**Next chapter, though, we'll see Jace for sure! And there is more to the suicide story, we'll find get more information as the story progresses. Also, if you have any ideas for the story, put them in the comments!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxox**


End file.
